The Love of an Angel
by Kittona
Summary: We all know why people become shinigamis, but what will happen when Izumi gets a second chance at life?
1. bits and pieces

Konichiwa mina-san!

This is an Izumi gets chibi-fied story! I've had this idea ever since reading the chapter in the manga about Izumi's past. It was so sad! So I decided that I would chibify him! Mwahahaha!

If you haven't seen the whole anime or read the whole manga you probably don't want to read this as it has spoilers for the end of both the manga and anime. (I kind of combined the two endings.)

This takes place 8 years after the anime and 5 years after the manga.

I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or anything else that is remotely copyrighted.

-

_text_

- is a flashback or memory

'text' is thoughts

Enjoy the story! (See Siv I can make my authors note shorter than the chapter, so there!)

**The Love of an Angel: **Chapter 1: Bits and Pieces

* * *

"Aha!" Meroko yelped triumphantly. 'I finally found it, Izumi's file.' It had taken months of searching through dusty volumes and old records to find the file that she wanted. 'I can't believe how many people there have been in the world over the years. And,' she smiled riley, 'we have a record of every single one of them. Now to find out about his past…'

* * *

"Izumi-kun, don't we have a job to do?" Jonathan's whiny voice pierced through the quiet of the deserted playground where they were sitting and was starting to give Izumi a headache. Instead of the customary sharp remark that Jonathan was used to Izumi just glared at him. "Izumi-kun?"

"Do it your self if you're so impatient to get it done. I just don't feel like it right now." 'I'm sorry I didn't realize soon enough Me-chan… about love and friendship… and everything else… you were right all along…' Suddenly Izumi was on the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Izumi-kun? Izumi-kun?" Jonathan called, but the blond could not hear him.

-

"_You lost the cat?" A woman's accusing voice yelled. "Well she's not coming back. Don't come telling me stupid little things like that!" _

-

"_What are you looking at?" The same voice yelled. She smacked the young boy. Then started crying as she screamed: "Everything would be fine if it weren't for you…"_

_And through it all he just sat and silently bore it…_

-

"Izumi-kun?" This time Izumi looked up.

"It's nothing Jonathan, I'm fine."

* * *

Meroko stormed into her superiors office a look of immense anger on her normally calm, peaceful face.

"Yes, Meroko? You wished to see me?"

"How…how", her voice was shaking so much with anger that she could barley get out what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I know being a shinigami is a punishment, but how could you punish a small child? How is it even their fault?" The man noticed the file she was holding.

"Ah, I see we're talking about some one specific here. Unfortunately for people like him, no one knew quiet where to draw the line on that, so everyone that commits suicide becomes a shinigami regardless of age or circumstance. If all those things were taken into account we would be doing nothing but sorting out suicide victims everyday."

Meroko had seen the amount of files on suicide cases and figured that her superior would say something along those lines, but she had spent way too much time thinking about this to give up without a fight.

"But it's just not fair." He chuckled.

"My dear little angel did no one ever tell you that life is not fair?" She glared at him.

"Of coarse I know that, I was a shinigami before Izumi was even born."

"Ah, how silly of me, I must have forgotten." Meroko glared at him again. This was getting no where fast.

"Couldn't you please just give him another chance? I know that deep down Izumi's a really good person."

"Meroko, he's never displayed any qualities that remotely point to him being a good person."

"That is not true, he helped Mitsuki out at her last concert as Full Moon, and he's done a few other things too." Meroko defended. Her boss just looked exasperated.

"All right so he has a few times, but…"

"The only reason he hasn't shown it very much is because he was never loved when he was alive and so he doesn't know how to respond to love now." Meroko interjected angrily.

"You're not going to give this up are you?"

"Never, not until Izumi-kun gets a second chance."

"Fine, fine." Meroko's smile could have lit up a dungeon.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Her boss held up a finger in warning.

"But, there are a few rules. I will return him to the form he was in when he died, so you will need to find a human family willing to raise him. I don't care how you do that, but it must be of their own free will. Second, Izumi has remembered a good portion of his past lately, so if you're plan fails he will immediately be turned into a ghost. And last, his memories of being a shinigami will be erased."

"I understand."

* * *

Izumi and Jonathan were observing their next victim.

"All right Izumi-kun it's time." Izumi started to summon the weapon that would end the victim's life, but suddenly looked at the child's face one more time. The girl was so innocent… He faltered.

"You do it Jonathan." He turned to leave.

"But Izumi-kun…"

"I…I just can't do it anymore…" And with that he flew off.

"What's my problem lately? I used to love my job, but I can't stand it anymore."

"It's because you learned how to have compassion." A mysterious voice answered from behind him. Izumi whirled around.

"Who's there?" He saw no one and no one answered. "Great, now I'm hearing things." He laughed bitterly. "Just what I need." He sat and leaned against a brick wall.

"I just can't figure anything out anymore." And with that the tears that he'd been trying so hard to hold in came spilling out.

'Oh, Izumi," Meroko thought. 'I hope this works.'

Suddenly a comforting presence surrounded him. "It's all right now, you're not alone anymore."

* * *

Meroko was watching the unconscious form off the young blond fondly.

"He's so little… and so cute. How could anyone ever want to hurt him?"

The little boy was stirring. He sat up and looked at her blankly.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, almost to himself as if afraid for anyone to hear him. Meroko bit back tears and forced herself to smile. 'I seem to be acquiring a habit of having those closest to me forget about me.'

"I'm an angel and I'm here to help you." The little boy just looked at her and said nothing. "You weren't happy at home were you?" He just stared harder at the ground working hard to hold back the tears that were threatening.

"I love my mommy." Meroko was slightly taken aback by this answer. 'After all she did to him how could he still love her?'

"Of coarse you do sweetie, but I'm here to give you a mommy and daddy that will love you too." 'Because a sweet child like you deserves so much better than that witch.' She thought to herself. But to him she said; "Is that alright with you?" He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. Meroko gathered him up in her arms and gave him a big hug.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at the Kira residence and only one thing disturbed the quiet peace of the summer air.

"Takuto! Takuto!" Mitsuki yelled. "Where is he?! Honestly after all we've been through together you'd think that he could at least clean the bathroom when it's his turn! But no! He's probably at the studio playing around with some of his friends."

"I know, I'll make him stay home and do it on his next day off while Ooshige and I have a girl's day out! I'm sure Wakaouji-sensai can find something to keep himself busy while I borrow his wife." Suddenly a familiar yell pierced the air.

"Mitsuki come out here quick!"

"Well I guess I found him. How disappointing, he was in the back yard all along. So much for my brilliant plan." She muttered. Mitsuki walked quickly to the back yard but stopped short when she saw why Takuto had called her.

* * *

Yes I am evil! Don't worry though I'm having too much fun writing this, so the next chapter will be up soon.

Hope that wasn't to confusing! Some more stuff will get clarified in the next chapter.

If Mitsuki seems a little ooc read the last chapter of the manga and you'll understand.

Please Review!


	2. bringing things together

Disclaimer: * checks black hole of stuff I own * Nope still don't see Full Moon

I'm so so so sorry It took me this long to update. I hope I still have readers. When I said I'd update soon, I promise I didn't mean four years later, but things happened, I forgot about this story and then my muse ran away. I'm still not really sure said muse is back so I don't know when I'll be updating again… If anyone has ideas for where I can go with this story I would love to hear them.

Please R & R but if you feel like flaming, keep in mind that all flames will be thoroughly mocked and then used to make smores.

The formatting on chapter one has finally been fixed! I'm so sorry it took this long....

Now with all that in mind, I present chapter two!

* * *

"Me-chan I'm sorry, that I didn't realize sooner…." Izumi whispered barley holding back tears.

"It's okay now", a quiet voice whispered in his ear. "I've come to give you a second chance." With those words Izumi felt a warm presence embrace him.

* * *

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki, come here quick!" An anxious sounding voice called from the back yard.

"Well I guess I found Takuto. I wonder what's wrong." Mitsuki thought as she hurried outside.

When she got to the back door she stopped dead in her tracks. "Meroko", she breathed. She could barely believe her eyes. It had been years since she had seen Meroko and here she was. "Meroko, is it really you?"

Meroko smiled at Mitsuki though it seemed full of sadness for some reason. "It's me Mitsuki."

"But why are you here?" Takuto finally spoke up.

"I've come to ask you two for a favor." Mitsuki opened her mouth to say something but Takuto beat her to it.

"But why would an angel need a favor? I thought you could do anything."

Meroko sighed to herself, 'How I wish that were true.' "We can do a lot of things, but I've found out these last few years that there are a lot of things we can't do and this just happens to be one of them."

Mitsuki looked at her, confused. "But if you can't do it then how can we?"

Meroko responded, "This is something that only a mortal can do."

This didn't clear things up at all for Mitsuki. 'What can there be that only a mortal can do?' Takuto was frowning slightly, also trying to work out what his old friend meant.

Meroko smiled to herself, Takuto was so cute when he was confused. "Let me explain, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself Takuto." For a second there was silence, then Mitsuki started to giggle.

Takuto mock-glared at the brunette. "Just what's so funny? Meroko, what are you implying with that?" Takuto turned the look on the pink haired angel. She just smirked.

Mitsuki decided now would be a good time for a change of subject. "What was the favor you wanted to ask?"

"You remember Izumi don't you Mitsuki? Takuto?"

"Of coarse I do." Mitsuki immediately responded. "But, what's this got to do-"

"Izumi, yeah I think- wait a second isn't that the shinigami that tried to kill Mitsuki?" Takuto asked.

"Yes, but can you please put that aside Takuto?" Meroko's gaze was so pleading that Takuto couldn't even put up a fight.

"Sure, I mean it's not like he succeed or anything, and he did end up helping us. But what the heck does this have to do with him?"

"When I became an angel none of the shinigami had any idea what had happened to me. But Izumi kept looking for some clue, because he felt awful for having realized what love really is too late. He couldn't find anything and became miserable; he no longer enjoyed his work as a shinigami and was tormented by bits and pieces of his memory that had come back. Finally the head of the shinigamis decided to give Izumi a second chance and I was assigned to his case. He was to be returned to the human world in the form that he died in and put in the care of a human family. I picked the two of you because I trust you and you already know about shingami and angels."

"So where is he?" Takuto asked when Meroko had finished her story.

Meroko turned away from them and called, "Lio its okay come over here please." There was a rustling over in the bushes and a young boy walked cautiously towards them.

"Is that really him? He's so young." Mitsuki smiled at the shy little boy as he hid behind Meroko's skirt.

"Yes," was Meroko's hesitant reply. She was afraid, afraid that after everything Izumi had done, they might refuse to take him in or worse, agree with her boss, that Izumi had wasted his chance and didn't deserve another. 'If they won't take him, I don't know where else to turn. The time limit to find a family for him is almost up. I can't believe they only gave me one day! He knows full well that if these two don't agree I won't have time to find someone else. Please, she prayed silently, please accept him.'

Mitsuki brought up the subject Meroko had been dreading. "If he's so young how did he become a shinigami?"

Meroko's expression darkened. "Do you know anything about his past Mitsuki?"

"He never told me the specifics…just something about a railroad crossing."

Slowly Meroko began to explain, her face an emotionless mask because otherwise she knew she would start crying. "His father died when he was very young and after that his mother became abusive, physically and mentally, telling him that everything would be fine if he just wasn't around. All he ever wanted was to see his mother smile, just one more time, so he killed himself for her. He was only six years old

When Meroko finished Mitsuki looked up teary eyed. "Oh course we'll take him Meroko." Takuto also voiced his acceptance of the idea. Seeing Meroko's surprise at their easy acceptance Takuto rolled his eyes.

"Did you really think we'd be able to refuse? Baka." He smiled at her affectionately.

A look of immense relief crossed Meroko's face. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me! They said that if I couldn't find someone willing to take him he would become a ghost." Gently she gathered the little boy in her arms and gave him one last hug. "I love you Lio, but I can't take care of you. These people are my friends and you're going to stay with them now, okay?"

Lio's eyes filled with tears. "But I'm scared."

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'll come visit sometimes, 'k?" Lio reluctantly nodded his acceptance. He'd become attached to this strange girl since she'd found him and was reluctant to leave. There was something calming about her presence.

As she flew off she called: "Don't worry, if you ever need me I won't be far."

* * *

Later that night Mitsuki and Takuto were quietly conversing as they watched Lio sleep.

"He's so small." Mitsuki breathed.

"And so innocent." Takuto added. "I almost can't believe he's the same person as that pain in the butt, sadistic shinigami."

Mistsuki sighed. "I can't understand how anyone could ever hurt him."

"Well he's ours now and that's what matters." Takuto stated with finality as he wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. "We'll protect him."

'_I hate you! This is all your fault! Just leave me alone….'_ A hand swung out of nowhere towards his face and just as it was about to make contact Lio woke up sobbing.

Almost instantly there were arms around him. The blond stiffened at the contact; he couldn't remember when he'd last been held like that, but as the presence whispered comfort into his ear he relaxed. Slowly the little boy drifted off to sleep, hoping that this time sleep would bring dreams of the pink haired angel who had saved him.


End file.
